


Dyeing Hair

by Yviinfinite



Series: Doctor Who Has Ruined My Life [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Hair Dyeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:23:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You decided to dye your hair!





	Dyeing Hair

You turned the colour in your hands, contemplating whether you should do it or not. You had wanted to dye your hair for a long time now, but it seemed like a bad idea now. What if it looked rubbish? You shook your head. You were going to do it. And you were going to surprise the doctor with it. You sat in your room, the still wet hair colour in your hair. A book laid in your lap. You occasionally looked at the clock. The description said to leave it in for thirty minutes. You were excited to see how it came out. You tried to concentrate on the book, but your mind kept wandering off. The giddiness in your stomach made it impossible to distract yourself. You glanced at the clock again. "Might as well go to the bathroom now, it'll take a while to get there anyway.", you thought. 

Your head poked out of your room. Left. Nobody. Right. Empty. Good, you could at least exit without being seen. You tiptoed around the TARDIS until you found one of the many bathrooms. A smile appeared on your face when you saw your reflection. The dye was smeared across your forehead and neck. It looked quite ridiculous. You leaned over the sink and turned on the water, letting it rinse out the dye. Once you got rid of most of the dye you took off your clothes and stepped into the shower. You washed your hair and got out of the shower, then dried yourself off. You picked up the hair-dryer and turned it on. You were so curious about how your hair turned out. 

It looked awesome. Absolutely awesome. You ran your hands through it again, loving the colour. You laughed, delighted. Excitedly you skipped out of the bathroom, searching for the control room. You found it soon, noting that the doctor was under the floor. "Hey, Doctor!", you called happily. "Yes?", he asked without looking up. You approached him, stifling your giggles. Finally he looked up and froze when he saw your hair. "(YN), I don't want to alarm you, but there is something on your head." He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and scanned your head. You couldn't contain your laughter anymore. "That's my hair!", you giggled, gripping your stomach. His face crunched up in confusion. "Why is it that colour?" The question was more for himself than for you. But you answered anyway. "I dyed it." This only seemed to confuse him more. "Why?" He examined it closely, walking in circles around you and playing with random strands. You shrugged. "I wanted to for some time now. I take it you don't like it?" You felt anxious now, and bit your lip. "I didn't say that. It just looks so... different.", he murmured. You chuckled. "Well, at least I didn't change my entire appearance and character!" He laughed at that. "Fair enough!" The Doctor threw his hands up in the air.

After that you often caught the Doctor staring at you and your hair. He always seemed lost in thought. You wondered what he was thinking about.

One day you sat in your room, looking through photos on your phone. Suddenly there was a knock on your day. "(YN)!", the Doctor chirped. You looked up and immediately had to bite back laughter. The Doctor had dyed his hair blue. Not only blue, but TARDIS blue. It looked quite funny. "Why blue?", you asked, holding in your laughter with all your might. "You could have dyed it red. Doctor, you could have been ginger!" He paused, a look of realization on his face. "Why didn't I think of that?!"

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
